A Dragon's Song
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Not long after defeating Voldemort, Harry returns to save Snape from succumbing to death in order to wake him so that they can go to Dumbledores' grave and awaken him from Quietus Decor, for he is not truly dead. Together the two will face many trials, a unique bond, and deal with dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does.

**Warnings**: In future chapters there may be NC-17 scenes and possibility of Mpreg.

* * *

Long, young, nubile fingers with traces of blood trembled as they reached for the entrance of the Shrieking Shack.

With Voldemorts' demise, the young man with the lightening bolt scar on his forehead returned to where he'd left Hogwarts greasy git of a potions master under a stasis spell so that he wouldn't die. Not after all the memories that he had seen before making his way to the final battle against the horror that had been Tom Morvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort and by some as the Dark Lord.

Despite the man who laid unconscious, who would have bled to death and succumbed to the snakes poisonous bite, having made mistakes, Harry could not think of anyone who was braver than Severus Snape himself. And all of it, because of the great emotion that was _love_.

There was one thing that he'd learned during his momemnt at the place between life and death. In limbo. Dumbledore _lived_. But only if he could get him within the next month and bring to him the potion which would allow him to revive from the oldest of all sleeping curses. It was called _Quietus Decor._

Upon seeing those memories the ex-Professor and ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts Harry had realized just how much Snape had not wished to kill Albus Dumbledore and so he'd set about doing something that had not been a part of the Headmasters plan, nor Voldemorts. For that, he was thankful.

What lives hung in the balance he'd do his best to try and save and that included saving the man he'd once thought truly to be on the side of the dark. "I'm sorry." He whispered. If only he'd listened to him and trusted him, perhaps things might have turned out for the better.

"We'll go get Professor Dumbledore, Snape. You just have to get better first. For only you know where to find _him_ and _how_ to revive him." There had been a way in those memories, but it was too difficult for himself.

A month however did not give them very much time. And as their potions master was currently out for the count, that did not bode well for them, for who else could brew the best potion to combat the venom circulating in the greasy gits blood?

Hearing two voices behind him, he glanced up and turned his head. Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing? The professors wont like it. We need to get back to the others."

Hermione and her need to follow the rules even though she didn't follow them herself roused a rueful smile upon Harry's countenance.

It was Ron's questions however that had his slight smile dipping into a frown.

"Isn't that... Snape? Harry? What are you doing with the git?" Ron stared at him, wide eyed, horror evident in his glance as he tried to look anywhere but at what appeared to be their temporary Headmasters corpse.

"I'm in the process of trying to save his life. The stasis spell wont last forever. And as I'm not all that great at potions, I need help. I know that the antivenin potion needs to be brwed as well as blood replenishers. I don't know his blood type, but as O negative is used universally that might be best, so..."

The rest of what he'd been about to say was cut off by Ron.

Ron's jaw slackened for a moment before he questioned in a rather loud and grating tone, "Are you out of your bloody mind!? He's a Death Eater! And a bloody greasy git too!"

Hermione turned around and frowned at her newly acquired boyfriend, "Ron! That does not mean we should let him die."

Ron muttered, "Azakaban would be too good for him. He deserves what he got."

Harry frowned at the pair of them, though his gaze was more pointed toward his red haired friend. "He wont be going to Azkaban if I have anything to say about it." Not that he could control the ministry, but he did hope that things would get better now that Voldemort was finally, completely and utterly dead.

Hermione and Ron both stared at him with questioning gazes, as if they thought that he had indeed lost his mind.

He held up one of his hands, "Listen! I saw what his memories contained when he believed he was about to die. He would have, if I had not been able to think fast enough. But he did _not_ murder Dumbledore for Voldemort. Dumbledore was the one who asked him to do it as he was already dying due to a curse. However Snape instead of killing him, in order to save Dracos' soul as Dumbledore wished to do, he instead used _Quietus Decor_. Which he _can_ be woken from and now with the horcruxes destroyed, he should be able to live until well... he's older than old."

Hermione was quiet for some time, with a slow blink, she finally spoke. "I knew we should have trusted him, but he played his part so well, even I could not trust him despite Professor Dumbledores trust in him. But if Professor Dumbledore is alive..."

Ron just continued to gape.

Inwardly, Harry felt his body tensing and heat boiling beneath his collar. Irate that his friends only stood there, he stood up with his wand and flicked it at them, though there was no spell uttered.

"Ron. Hermione. Listen to me. Hermione, I need you to brew the potions. Antivenin and blood replenishers. And Ron, I need you to help me carry Snape to a safer location than this. We can't let anyone else know about him, not until he's awake and has helped me revive the sleeping Headmaster." Although Minerva McGonagal was currently the Headmistress. He didn't know if Professor Dumbeldore would return to his position or not once revived.

Hermione clasped her hands together and gave him a nod. "Right. I'll go find a cauldron and my potions text. We haven't got time to waste." Lowering one of her hands, she patted one of her pockets before turning to leave.

Ron glanced in his girlfriends direction, his pupils dilating as she walked away.

"Come on Ron. We'll take him to his dungeons."

The other young man chortled before turning around and grabbing onto the greasy gits legs.

Harry, putting his wind away in a back pocket, placed his hands under Professor Snapes' shoulders and helped Ron lift him, straining his muscles by doing so.

"He should bloody 'ell be at home there, Harry."

"Right. But... maybe the Room of Requirement would be better, Ron."

"That's even further away. And he's bloody heavy."

"Well he is a fully grown man with too many layers of clothing. Do you want me to..."

Ron paled and shook his head, "No! Seeing the greasy git naked would give me nightmares."

Harry shook his head and with his friends help managed to get Snape safely to the dungeons whilst everyone was picking up and regrouping after the terrifying final battle.

"Ron, can you go find Hermione? And tell Madam Pomfrey to come here."

That seemed to brighten his redheaded friend up, by the way his mouth quirked into a smile. "Of course."

Harry, exhausted and alone with battle wounded Severus Snape, slumped into his seat.

He had left one battle only to begin another. Making sure that Snape survived and was exonerated for all those horrid charges against him that were certain to crop up.

Instead of a villain – even though the man had started out that way, he was a war hero. A very brave man who had suffered for many years. But someone Harry felt deserved a piece of happiness in his life instead of just _dying_.

Without the man, Harry had a feeling, believed that he himself might just have been dead long before that last battle with Voldemort had taken place.

He grimced.

"And when you wake up, you're going to be just as horrid to me as you've always been, or worse, I imagine. But I don't care. I'm not going to let you die." There had already been far too many casualties. And many near misses. There was also the fact that there were still Death Eaters on the loose.

Harry believed that the Aurors, the ones truly on the side of light would catch up to them. But perhaps, once Snape was awake, he too could help bring in what followers remained of Voldemors tyranny.

Green gaze flickered over the pale figure that was Severus Snape once more.

"I hope saving you hasn't earned me any more detentions. Not that you can until you're exonerated and allowed your position back. And I'll have to return for an extra year seeing as this year no one really learned much," With that said, his eyes fluttered closed.

He was no longer capable of keeping his eyes open. Not after the insomnia he'd suffered during the moments between being chased down and then finally ending the war by ending Voldemorts life once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:** It has been awhile since I posted anything. Although this is a different fandom from usual.

Well, I do hope someone gets some enjoyment from reading this. Makes one wonder who else is still alive, doesn't it? Who else should still be alive, if anyone... and I just bet everyone is wondering, _will_ they make it in time?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Slumbering peacefully, Harry sighed, for once in a very long while content without the nightmares which had plagued him and doubtless would again. But he believed he would not feel them as if he were truly experiencing them ever again.

However, some time later, he felt someone grasp his arm, giving him a shake.

Startled, Harrys' eyes opened and whipped his wand out even before doing so. Only a moment later did he notice that his would be attacker was none other than his long time friend, Hermione Granger.

"Sorry Hermione," he grumbled, and disentangled his leg from being wrapped around the man still be-spelled by stasis and sitting up, his face flushed, wondering how that had happened. Once he was sitting, he placed his wand in his lap.

"Don't worry, Harry. I understand. After everything that's happened, I suspected you might be a little bit jumpy. No one can go through what you have and not be."

Ron's eyes were wide, the pupils large, the irises almost non-existant. "A li'l!? Hermione, Harry could have hexed you. Or worse!"

He was thankful neither said anything about the state they'd found him in.

Hermione glared at Ron until the red headed young man shut his mouth and right quick too.

Harry himself glanced at Hermione's hand and the cauldron not too far away from her. "You've got everything to make the potions?"

"It's already brewed."

"How is that possible?"

"Well... I snatched a time turner or two before they were _all_ destroyed. How else would I be able to brew blood replenishing potions and antivenin. Do you know how difficult it was to _hide_ from _everyone_ for more than a month?"

Harry and Ron starred at her.

She groaned, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then proceeded to wave one of her hands in a dismissive gesture. "Never mind! Let's just get these potions into Professor Snape. I don't know how he can drink him when he's so out of it."

Harry thought for a few moments, before an idea struck him on how to get the potions into the ex Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I'll pour some into my mouth and then make sure it goes down his throat. By the way, where's Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione, "She's been taking the injured and fallen to St. Mungos'. She'll meet us there."

Ron's head came up from staring at Hermione, his eyes just as wide and disbelieving as earlier, his gaze upon him. "Harry, have you gone mad!?"

He frowned at Ron. "Ron, it might be the only way to save his life. There have been enough deaths today; if I can save just one more life, _his_ life, then I can't see it as madness." He refused to think he'd gone mad. He hadn't. Now if he'd been trying to revive the dead after so much time had passed, then he might have given the idea some consideration. Or not. Maybe he was a bit addled from all that he'd had to put up with as of late, but this was one instance where he _would not_ back down.

With that said he turned back and took one of the potions bottles offered to him by Hermione. He poured it into his mouth, but did not swallow nor spit it out despite how disgusting it was. He wished not for the first time and no doubt not the last that something could be done about the awful taste of potions no matter who brewed them.

Taking hold of Snapes' head in one of hands; he then tilted the mans head back and gripped the mans chin in his other hand and proceeded to force his mouth apart with as gentle a precision as possible.

His lips touched the older mans and instead of being repulsed, he was instead intrigued. They were neither chapped, cracked nor terribly hard. But neither were they very soft. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Snape's in hopes it would cause the man to swallow and close off the way to his lungs.

_'Why don't I find this disgusting?'_ That was not something he cared to dwell upon, certainly not then and there. There were far more important matters at hand.

He felt some movement between his hands and against his tongue. Then the flicker of eyelashes, saw a pair of confused dark eyes. Eyes that were like looking into twin tunnels. They intrigued him and yet confused him. The touching of their mouths had been meant only as a way to aid healing Professor Snape. But he wanted _more_.

Despite the strange longing, or perhaps because of it, he pulled away.

"Good, you're awake. Maybe you can take your potions without any help now."

"What...? Potions? Potter, are you mad? The Dark Lord..."

"Is dead."

Professor Snape blinked. "How is it then, that you are alive?"

"I cannot say. It is a secret entrusted to me by Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Now, please, take your potions."

The corner of the mans mouth deepened by dipping downward, if that were at all possible, "I trust you were not the one to brew them?"

"No. Hermione did."

"Very well. Despite being an insufferable know-it-all, I trust Grangers potions far more than yours, or Weasleys, Potter."

Ron muttered, "Still a git."

Hermione and Harry both elbowed Ron before Harry knelt with another bottle of potions to pour it into Professor Snapes mouth seeing as he proved too weak as yet to lift his arms far enough. And felt the tiniest of regret that he couldn't aid him with it as he had the previous.

Then Professor Snape asked, "Why did you not let me die?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. But dieing wont solve your problems. I know you loved my mother, but I think its time for you to let her memory go and find a new love. You've done your part in protecting me. But, Professor, its time you finally _lived_."

"As if I can. Death is better than Azkaban."

"We wont let you go to Azkaban. Your memories, mine and Dumbledore's will show the world the truth."

"I don't want any of it known. Not why. Not while I'm alive."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor, listen to Harry."

"And why should I listen to a bloody Gryffindor whose meddling was not asked for nor wanted in the first place?"

Ron muttered again, "The more he drinks the worse he gets. Lets just leave him here."

Harry and Hermione, "Ron!"

Ron shook his head, but he remained, although he didn't stand too close to him.

Aurors began to filter into the Shrieking Shack. Including Nymphador Tonks and Kingsley. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin also appeared.

Harry stood with his friends on either side of him in front of Snape.

Harry waved his wand, "Stay away from him. He will _not_ go to Azkaban."

Kingsley frowned, "And why is that Harry? He _killed_ Albus Dumbledore.

"Not in cold blood like everyone thinks."

"_Potter_," his professor warned before coughing. He still needed more potion.

"We'll take him to St. Mungos' and then remand him to my custody until the hearing is set. But he _will_ be set free. I know he will."

Sirius Black, "Harry, you've got to be joking."

Harry pointed his wand at his godfather. "I am not joking. The first one to touch him or try to take him will find out just how serious I am."

Kingsley nodded, "Very well then. We'll let the Ministry know whats going on. But if he should not be within a three hundred foot of you, he will be escorted to Azkaban."

Harry crossed his arms, glaring at the intruders "Fine."

The Aurors left as did Remus.

Sirius shook his head, "I cannot believe this, Harry. Are you that daft?"

Professor Snape sneered, "And what will you do about that, Black."

"Shut up Snivellus."

Harry, "Stop calling him that. You and your friends were just bullies. Like Draco _Malfoy_, Crabbe and Goyle. It seems to me that they don't just exist in Slytherin. I may love my parents, but that doesn't mean I don't see their faults. So stop acting so high and mighty."

Sirius stared at Harry, mouth agape. "Harry..."

Harry frowned, "I think you should go Sirius. At least for now."

Remus had returned, "Come on Sirius." And Sirius reluctantly followed.

He turned around to see that Snape appeared to be assessing him. But no further words were forthcoming.

"Come on then, lets get you to St. Mungo's." Of course, Harry would not leave his side, because he did not trust them to do right by one Severus Snape. And they were running out of time for what they needed to do to ensure that Albus Dumbledore was returned to Hogwarts - alive.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all touched the professor on an arm or leg and apparated.

* * *

**Author Note**: Feel free to give concrit, comment or give suggestions. While I have a general idea of where this story is going to go, that doesn't mean that things can't happen to side characters. Does anyone want Sirius and Remus to be a couple or to keep Remus with Tonks? Although it is obviously going to be a Snarry-fic... Who else would people like to see still alive, or dead?


End file.
